Samara Before the Final Battle
by AegisBearing
Summary: Samara and Shepard talk before the final battle and some confessions are made. Fem!Shepard/Samara-ish.


Disclaimer: Yes, I absolutely own Mass Effect 2. I bought it from the BioWare company on my student's salary.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_This is based on the ME2 plot series if you try to romance Samara. There is not real romance as she is a Justicar and true to her word she'll always reject you, but if you continue tot talk to her and be kind to her, you can get something pretty close to it. Even if she still ends up rejecting you. _

Hey, it's just fanfiction, I'm entitled some artistic license. ^_^  
Oh, and if reading stories about female on mono-gendered pseudo female bothers you, then stop reading at this point.

_I welcome reviews and constructive critisism gladly (anything to improve my writing, or just feedback), but please be nice?_

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Before the Final Battle**

The door hissed open with an elegant exhale; no longer a fatigued sound, but one that seemed a prepared breath for the coming day. The asari stepped back, and their gaze did not break as the door completed its duty in sliding shut, hiding Liara from Shepard's view at last. The commander remained still and reflected; a spark of promise had come into being this moment, in a once immeasurable void.

Tonight, the door seemed to slide open far slower than usual with a hiss of air Shepard walked into the room.

Samara doesn't even have to turn back to know it is Shepard.

"I thought we could chat a bit."

"I would like that," the Justicar replied as Shepard stepped into the room, the door finally allowed to hiss slowly shut behind her.

Shepard watched as Samara walked to face the window and allowed a complacent silence to fill the room before joining Samara distantly gazing out the windows.

"You have been a good friend to me," finally stated, her rich tone subdued by her contemplative mood, as she turned to face Shepard.

Shepard saw a fleeting look in Samara's eyes and contemplated the longing she had briefly seen in Samara's eyes. She recognized the same poignant yearning, shuttered from view in her own cool gaze, that pulled secretively at her own protesting heart. It tugged at her heart.

Eventually, slowly, both hands, reached out; tentative, open and grasped Samara's without her pulling back.

"Samara," Shepard hesitated, uncertain where to take the conversation, "we have a connection."

Samara's eyes glazed over with confusion, but again, it was so fleeting Shepard was so sure she could have been imagining it.

A complacent silence filled the room before Samara murmured, "I would not have dreamed that one so young could touch me. Shepard, you must put the thought from your mind. It can never be."

"Samara," Shepard spoke her name reverently, almost desperately, "it can be. You just have to open your mind."

"I serve a code stronger and deeper than any feelings. If we survive this mission, my oath to you ends." Shepard looked as if she wanted to interrupt, but Samara continued, "I will be bounf by the Code. That makes a relationship impossible." She could just as easily have decided to follow the strict letter of the Code, but her caring for Shepard won out. Shepard wondered just how far she was willing to take this.

"You've kept tight control for a long time." Shepard's voice trailed off, "But you still have needs, Samara."

"I have the strength to withstand my own drives, Shepard."

"You don't have to." Shepard said fiercely, determinedly, almost as if trying to convince the Justicar in front of her, as much as she was trying to convince herself, that Samara would be willing to leave the Code. "The galaxy won't end if you find a little bit of happiness." Shepard took a step forward as Samara took a step back. Shepard took a few more steps forward and Samara took a few more steps back, they continued their little dance until Samara was almost backed against the wall.

"You're different from anyone I've met… I think I could find more than happiness with you. But my self control is who I am. Don't pursue this, please." Samara pleaded with Shepard with a bit more force in her voice than usual, but Shepard took no heed.

" You've been strong through so much." Shepard drew Samara closer to her, feeling no resistance from Samara, until their bodies met and their faces were a scant few centimeters away. "Now it's your time."

Shepard angled her head and leaned forward, Samara closed her eyes and tilted her head to meet Shepard's drawing even closers until she could feel Shepard's breath on her face.

And her biotics flared in a moment of awareness.

Neither the Spectre or Justicar moved away, but content to feel each theirs arms around each other. Regretfully Samara her body away, but kept her head precariously close to Shepard's and whispers, "In another time… another life."

Shepard nodded her head in understanding and drew away from Samara. Samara reached out before all contact was lost to caress Shepard's face with her hand as they gazed intensely at each other.

"Excuse me." Samara drew away completely, and Shepard could do nothing but gaze longingly as the doors hissed closed to Samara's retreating form.

FINI


End file.
